This invention relates to improvements in weaving loom weft feeding device, i.e. those devices which withdraw from a reel the weft yarn for feeding to the loom and form therewith a small store of turns on a winding drum, from which the loom withdraws it under a substantially constant minimum tension.
These devices have become essential for the correct operation of modern high-speed looms, and are the subject of continuous improvements in all their parts.
Of these parts, one which is of considerable importance is the rotor which is keyed onto the weft feeding device drive shaft, and by means of which the yarn withdrawn from the reel is deposited on the drum on which the stored turns are wound. The present invention relates to an improved rotor for fitting to a weft feeding device of the type in which the yarn passes through the hollow shaft of the device motor, and in which the winding drum is rotatably mounted but kept stationary with respect to said shaft.